Loyalty
by Melephunk2010
Summary: Robert's loyalty is tested on the day of his wedding when he discovers Aaron has been rushed to hospital. *Fic contains strong language**
1. Chapter 1

**Loyalty**

**Pairing: Robert/Aaron**

**Description: Robert's loyalty is tested on the day of his wedding when word reaches him that Aaron has been rushed to hospital.**

**Disclaimer: This story is fictional. All characters belong to Emmerdale.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

He stared out of his bedroom window, watching as the wind howled through the deserted village. It wouldn't stay quiet for long though. In 3 hours time the village would be buzzing with life, the final preparations being made, everyone starting to make their way down to Home Farm. As much as he didn't want this day to arrive, it was finally here. Chrissie and Robert's wedding. The day he'd have to let go of Robert for good. He wasn't ready for that. Aaron was more than happy to stay in his room, hide away from the world, but he didn't have that choice. Chrissie wanted him at the wedding. He was the one after all who'd managed to find her her dream car to drive away in after the wedding. An Austin Healey. Chrissie had somehow even managed to convince him to drive her and Robert to the airport for the impending honeymoon. He'd gone over every situation in his head, but he had no choice, he HAD to go. He had to stand there in silence watching him get married, push every single memory they had far to the back of his head. That's all he had now. Robert's words from last night still spun around his head.

_"You and me, We're done. We HAVE to be. Once I put that ring on her finger, that's it. We're nothing but a memory now. Aaron. I love her, not you. I'm doing this, and don't even think about trying to stop me."_

Tears fell from his shimmering blue eyes, those eyes that captivated Robert so many times. He'd told him so. He'd always said how beautiful Aaron's eyes were. That night they'd spent together in the hotel was one of the best nights of Aaron's life. They lay there, on the king size bed, in their complimentary robes, drinking expensive champagne and chatting about anything and everything. They'd made good use of that king size bed. Truth be told Aaron felt out of his depth at first. He'd never been in a five star hotel before. He worried over the silly things, Did he look okay? What should he wear? Would he get thrown out if he walked in there wearing a hoodie? He settled on that blue shirt. The one that held so many memories for him. That one he was going to wear to meet Hazel, The one he wore when Jackson took the piss out of him and made him change. Robert was different. It damn near knocked all breath out of Robert when he saw it, he had pulled Aaron towards him, telling him he looked incredible and kissed him. He can't wear it anymore though. Robert was less than careful with it when they'd got to the hotel, and practically tore it off the young mechanic's back.

Robert was everything Aaron wanted and more, The money didn't bother him, but having someone who would occasionally splash out on him, make little gestures, it attracted him. He'd never had that kind of attention before. He was gorgeous too, and had that danger element to him that first piqued Aaron's interest.

Aaron didn't cope well when they came home. Robert had chucked him out of the car at the top of the road, before driving down to the Woolpack. By the time Aaron arrived, his heart shattered. He was there, in the corner, with her. Cuddling up to her, kissing her. He had no right to be playing the victim card, he knew that, he was just as guilty as Robert, but it still hurt. He'd done it again, something he hadn't done for a while, hadn't even thought of for a while, the pressure was too much though. He needed a release. He'd found a pair of nail scissors in the bathroom, done what he'd needed to do, washed them and put them back. No-one would suspect a thing.

He'd done it a couple of times since. He'd deliberately hurt himself at the garage once, and then again in the pub, Diane had told him to help himself to a pint, and when she was out of sight, he'd picked up a glass and smashed it against the side of the bar, shards of glass still in his hand, he'd clenched his fist, put on an act that it had shattered in his hands. Diane patched him up without a second thought.

That feeling was creeping back. 2 hours to go and he had to be at Home Farm. He could hear his mum moving around, he could hear Diane pottering around downstairs. He walked to his door, his work overalls hanging on the back, he'd rooted through his pockets and found what he had been searching for. He'd been running the garage on his own practically, with Cain out of action and Debbie spending most of her time at the hospital with him, it was down to him and Dan to keep the garage going. Before locking up one night, he'd stole a Stanley Knife from the toolbox in the garage. He knew how much damage they did. He used one at Zak's, that day he fainted chasing Sean Spencer.

He sat down on his bed, and with a deep breath, he slowly began to lift up his t-shirt. ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Adam shivered as he let himself in to the back room of the Woolpack, he flashed his cheeky grin at Diane "Looking lovely as ever, Diane!"

"Aw thanks pet. Aaron's still upstairs if you want him, I'm going to head down to Home Farm now with Doug."

Adam nodded "Sound. Where's Chas?"

"Gone to see Cain. Chrissie doesn't want her or Katie at the wedding because of the whole "Is Robert cheating?" thing. Don't be too long though, Aaron's got to pick up that car yet. Help yourself to a drink while you're waiting if you like."

Aaron heard the door close from his bedroom, he was lay down on the bed, tears streaming down his face. He dropped the knife to the floor, blood decorating the silver blade.

He knew he'd cut too deep, there was too much blood. Pain seared through his stomach as he tried to get off his bed. He'd barely managed a couple of steps before his legs gave way and he crashed to the floor, catching his head on the bedside table as he went down.

The deafening bang made Adam jump. He raced up the stairs and stopped outside Aaron's door. "Aaron? You alright lad?" He lightly knocked on the door. "Aaron I'm coming in!"

Adam pulled open the door and screamed at the sight in front of him.

eeeeee

Robert sighed as he fastened his jacket. He was worried. Had his words had any effect on Aaron? He stood there, in the rain with him, the night before his wedding, begging him not to mess things up. He knew he had no chance of Aaron staying away. Chrissie was insistent on the young mechanic being there, and Robert, for once, felt powerless. He knew making a big deal out of Aaron's attendance would have set alarm bells ringing, not helped by the fact Katie still seemed determined to bring Robert down, expose his infidelity.

"Crack a smile mate, it's your wedding day!" Andy smiled. "Dutch courage?" Andy asked, offering him a beer. Robert gratefully accepted.

"Thanks for letting me stay here bro." he half-smiled

"Well, you're my brother aren't you? I'm your best man, so it only makes sense you stayed here."

"Katie wasn't too pleased..You don't think she'll..."

"Chrissie told her not to come. Same with Chas. She reckons that until they both get down off their high horse about you supposedly cheating, that they're not welcome at the wedding, and not a friend of hers. I have to say I'm relieved. I know for a fact Katie will have tried to put a stop to it. Anyway, It's almost time. You ready?"

"It's now or never" Robert smiled, following his brother out of the house.

eeeee

"Aaron, can you hear me mate? Aaron?" Adam knelt down on the floor beside Aaron's lifeless body, he felt something sharp digging into his knee and moved back slightly, and saw the all too familiar glint of a knife, lying on Aaron's carpet.

"Oh god mate what have you done?" Adam sobbed as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

eeeeee

"Will you two stop fussing?" Cain sighed. "It's bad enough with the nurses dashing in and out of here all the time!"

"You've just had major surgery Cain! Besides I'm your wife. It's my job to fuss over you!" Moira smiled, planting a kiss on Cain's head.

"Just get me out of here! I'm going spare!"

"Don't think it'll be straight back to normality when you get him Cain!" Chas laughed. "You'll be resting up for a couple of weeks at least before you can even consider going back to work."

"And I for one will be making sure you stick to that!" Moira smiled.

"Not going to the wedding of the year, Chas?" Cain asked.

"I've been banned. Katie thinks Robert is cheating again, and I believe her. Chrissie has stopped us both from going."

"God knows what little scrubber he's gone for this time.." Cain smiled.

The sound of hospital doors crashing open startled Chas, she recognised the figure running behind several doctors and nurses. "Moira...Adam's here."

"What are you doing here son?" Moira asked. "Have you been crying?"

Cain suddenly put his hand on her arm, and signalled to both her and Chas to look at who was lying on the bed that sped past.

"Oh god... Aaron..."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What happened Adam?" Chas asked, tears rushing down her face.

"I think he...I think he hurt himself.."

Chas let out a small whimper and leaned against the wall. "Why didn't I know?" She whispered.

"Know what?" Cain asked

"That he was.. doing THAT to himself again..I should have known Cain."

"No-one could have known. It's not your fault." Moira soothed, placing a hand on Chas' arm.

A doctor approached the four, and signalled for them to sit down. "You're here with Mr. Livesy?"

"Well we were here to take Cain home.. But then Aaron came in. I'm his mother, Chas Dingle. What happened?"

The doctor sighed and sat down. "Has Aaron had a history of mental problems? Depression, anxiety, that sort of thing?"

"He's...He lost his boyfriend a few years ago, he blamed himself and he..." Chas shuddered as she let out a shaky breath. "He started self-harming."

"Going by his injuries, it looks very much like he's had a relapse. Now I hate to be graphic, but there is a rather large wound on your son's stomach, the angle of the cut looks like it has been self inflicted."

"He's going to be OK though?" Adam asked.

"We're doing everything we can to make sure Aaron is as comfortable as possible."

eeeeeee

"Where the hell is he?" Chrissie sighed. "He was supposed to collect that car over an hour ago!"

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation, Chrissie." Lawrence sighed, rubbing his forehead

"If he's let me down and ruined this wedding..."

"Aaron's not the type to let anyone down." Alicia smiled, handing Chrissie a drink. "There'll be a good reason that he's not here yet. Maybe got caught in traffic?"

"So why hasn't he phoned? I'm supposed to be getting married in 10 minutes and he's not here!"

"We'll just have to take my car to the church then." Lawrence smiled. "This is YOUR day Chrissie. Don't let Aaron ruin it for you."

"I'll never forgive him for this."

"I'll ring Chas. See if she'll know where he is, No-one has Aaron's number, do they?" Alicia asked.

"Come on darling." Lawrence smiled "Your carriage awaits." he said, holding out his hand for Chrissie to take.

eeeeeee

Chas stood outside Aaron's hospital room, staring in through the window and doctors and nurses were crowding around him. Tears rolled down her face, leaving long black streaks from her mascara. Aaron had flatlined. She let out a howl and raced towards him room, silently begging him from the window to pull through, to start breathing again. Her son lay on the bed lifeless, the only movement he from the shock of the defibrillators and the doctors battled to save him. Relief flowed through her as she heard the familiar beeping of the heart monitor. Aaron was still alive. Her phone vibrating in her pocket made her jump, she pulled it out and was surprised to see it was Alicia calling.

"Hello?"

"Chas! Could you do me favour?"

"It's a bad time Alicia."

"I know and I'm sorry, I know you're at the hospital with Cain, it's just...Aaron hasn't turned up with Chrissie's wedding car, she's going spare and none of us have Aaron's number, Could you give him a ring?"

"Alicia..." Chas spoke, her voice breaking "Aaron's in hospital.."

"Oh my god! Oh Chas I'm sorry!"

"It's OK, You weren't to know."

"How's he doing?"

"It's bad. Adam found him, lying on his bedroom floor. He's done it again Alicia..."

"Oh no...Look, I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks. I better go."

"Ok..Give Aaron my love."

"I will do babe. Bye."

Chas sighed as she ended the call, and looked back through the window, she blamed herself for this. She knew Aaron hadn't really been himself, she knew there was something wrong last night. She'd heard him cry, for the first time since Jackson's death, she heard her son cry himself to sleep. Whatever it was that had caused Aaron to do this, Chas was going to get to the bottom of it. She promised herself that she would never let Aaron hurt again. She'd let him down, and she vowed to never do it again.

eeeeeee

Chrissie arrived at the church, Robert smiled as he approached her. "You look beautiful... Although Aaron's aged a bit.." He smiled, gesturing to Lawrence

"Oh don't even talk to me about him. He didn't turn up with the car. Great start to the wedding."

Robert frowned "That's not like Aaron.."

Alicia soon arrived at the church with Leyla, she walked up to Robert and Chrissie. "Aaron's in hospital." she whispered "He's in a bad way apparently, I've just been speaking to Chas."

"Aaron's in hospital? What happened?" Robert asked, ignoring the overwhelming urge to be sick

"It's not up to me to say, but it's serious. Adam found him unconscious this morning."

"Oh god.. Poor Aaron..It feels horrible getting married now.."

"We can't stop a wedding every time something bad happens. Aaron's family will be there with him, This is your day Chrissie, we can't let anything ruin that."

"Your Dad's right. Aaron will be fine. We can't stop the wedding for him." Robert smiled.

Chrissie smiled and leaned forward and kissed Robert gently, being careful not to ruin her make-up. She turned away and walked into the church, Alicia and Lawrence following close behind. Robert stopped before he entered the church and sighed, a single tear rolling down his face.

"Forgive me, Chrissie.." he whispered, before turning around and running back towards his car.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He got into his car and stopped, toying with the keys in his hand. What the hell was he doing? Aaron would probably be fine. Besides, after what had happened the night before, what made him so sure that Aaron would just take him back? He'd end off alone, homeless, broke...Not to mention Katie being absolutely insufferable. He couldn't quite understand what his brother saw in her, what HE ever saw in her. She'd rub it in his face at every given opportunity. And shacking up with the local Grease Monkey? Chas' son.. Katie's best friend...He'd never live it down. Not to mention Lawrence would probably kill him. He'd been warned more times than enough about his treatment of Chrissie, threatened him with violence if he ever hurt her. Lawrence is a man to follow through with his actions, Robert knew that all too well.

He gripped the steering wheel and leaned forward, resting his head for moment, desperately trying to forget. Forget about his feelings. forget about Aaron. He loves Chrissie, he's never been more sure of that. But what if he loved Aaron too? Only 12 hours ago he was determined that Aaron wasn't going to ruin this, that he would prove to him that Chrissie was enough. That she had everything he wanted and more. He sighed and lifted his head, and with a deep breath he climbed out of his car, locked it and walked back towards the church.

eeeeeeee

Adam sat by Aaron's bed, sobbing softy. "I can't believe you're in here again, in another mess. You really do things in style don't you? Come on Aaron. Wake up. Just talk to me. Whatever it is, I'll help you, I'll get you through it. You were amazing when my Dad died. You were there for me, you went on the run for me! You've done so much and I never appreciate it. I always give you a hard time when you're not pulling your weight at Holy Scrap or whatever, but not once have I ever questioned myself as to why. I should know. I'm meant to be your best friend. And I've made you feel like you can't talk to me. I'll neve forgive myself this Aaron. Knowing you you'll probably die on me just to spite me, then come back and haunt me for being a muppet. Please mate.. We need you. You can fight this, and we can help you fight whatever's made you...do it again."

Adam felt the grip on his hand tighten, he looked up to see Aaron's eyes flickering and slowly open.

Adam couldn't stop the grin creeping on to his face "Aaron? Mate can you hear me?"

"Robert?"

"No, mate it's Adam."

"Where's Robert?" Aaron asked

"Aaron, Robert's getting married mate. He might come and see you tomorrow, but.. I didn't think you were mates really?"

"Adam...I've been sleeping with Robert.."

Adam laughed. "Mate he's as straight as they come!"

"I remember someone saying that about me..." Aaron sighed

"You're serious, aren't you? Oh god Aaron... Is that why you..."

"I love him Adam.." Aaron sobbed. "I really love him. Why do I always want what I can't have?"

"He's not worth trying to kill yourself!"

"I didn't...I didn't mean to cut that deep..."

"You're damn lucky to be alive kid! Would it have been worth it? Is he worth it? Really? He's getting married Aaron! Proof he doesn't give a stuff about you!"

eeeeeeee

Chrissie smiled as she looked at Robert, tears in her eyes as she repeated her vows. She reached up and gently wiped away a single tear from Robert's cheek. He smiled back at her, and took her hand, waiting for Ashley to move on to him.

Ashley looked at him and smiled. This was it. No turning back now. He'd made his decison.

"Reapeat after me. I Robert Jacob Sugden.."

"I Robert Jacob Sugden"

"Do take thee, Christine White, to be my lawful wedded wife."

"Do take thee..." Robert stopped and took a breath, the emotion slowly over taking him, his nerves getting the better of him. Chrissie smiled and squeezed his hand gently. Robert composed himself and smiled back at her. "Do take thee, Aaron Livesy..."

TBC


End file.
